Thinking Thoughts
by Fin of Land
Summary: Death's thoughts. Dead thoughts. Dead man's thoughts.
1. Is This It?

I just saw Cloverfield twice and I loved it (obviously). I decided to pay some tribute to it. This is from **Rob's POV**, just after the end of the movie. This does have spoilers in it.

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Cloverfield. Why would I be writing FANfiction if I did?

There are probably a bunch of mistakes in this so feel free to point them out, right?

Enjoy.

-

He could feel it coming.

Through the blood on his lips.

Through the uncomfortable weightlessness of his legs.

Through the unsteady palpitating of his struggling heart.

The warm mixture of blood and vomit pushing its way through his up his raw, stinging throat, onto his tasteless tongue, out of his trembling lips –

His eyes wouldn't focus.

They spun around dizzily, taking in anything and everything in a blurred miasma.

The boulder resting on his stomach, his legs.

The lifeless eyes of Elizabeth McIntyre.

He found he couldn't meet her stare, but was unable to turn away (literally).

He was the last of their little survival group.

His brother was dead. _Jason . . ._

His best friend was dead. _Hud . . ._

His 'girlfriend' was dead. _Beth . . ._

Even his best friend's crush hadn't survived. _Marlena . . . -_

Was this it?

Was this all there was to his life?

Is this what he worked so hard for?

To end up in Central Park pinned to the ground by boulders, waiting to bleed to death?

To let go of all the people closest to him . . . ?

Is this what it all comes down to?

Is this –

His train of thought was cut off by another vomiting fit.

He was beginning to feel light-headed.

_Lost,_his mind told him vaguely._All lost . . . _

He was just so tired . . .

What was the point of staying aw-

"Rob?"

His hazy eyes shot open. Although he wasn't able to focus, he could make out the obscure shape of a person.

A familiar person.

_Voices . . . _

His brother?

"Rob? Hey, Rob, can you hear me?"

He felt a hand land gently on his shoulder, but even the slight pressure stung like hell.

He shifted his head toward the afflicted shoulder, mouth wide open in a silent scream.

"Sorry," he heard _Jason_ murmur.

He tried to speak but only agitated gurgling erupted from his windpipe.

"Don't talk, lil bro. We'll get you out of here."

The indistinct form shifted, stood up, and leaned against the large rock holding his legs and stomach captive beneath it.

This time he did scream. It grated through his blood encrusted throat. It sounded feral, animalistic.

An animal waiting to die.

His breathing was now harsh, irregular.

"Alright," he heard his brother say. "We'll just wait here, ok?"

He didn't even have the strength to nod.

His brother sat down beside him and began running lithe fingers through his tangled hair.

Felt good.

He took a deep breath, ignored the pain the flared in his chest.

"-ove hyah, . . . b-brother."

He imagined he saw Jason smile.

"Me too, now get some rest."

He obliged.

Life was good.

Death felt better.

_Delusions of a man balancing on the edge of mortality. _

**_Fin._**

-

Like it? Yes, no? (Yes, it's supposed to be choppy.)

EDIT: There, is everyone happy?


	2. Hope You Make It

Alright, well. Since I did Rob I figured I'd do Jason as well. I'm probably not going to do anybody else though . . .

Anyway, I hope it's up to snuff. It was kinda a spur of the moment thing.

**Thanks to KNick for the review!**

Enjoy:

-

His blood contrasted darkly with the water surrounding him.

The brilliant ruby clouds obscured his vision of the surface. The light of his only savior was now tainted a forbidding scarlet.

He could literally see his life draining out of him.

His leg was gone. He couldn't see it, but he knew it wasn't there.

His arm was broken. It was bent at an impossible angle and floated, serenely, morbidly, in front of him.

His head hurt. He reached his hand up to feel and his fingers were met with a deep gash. The water was warmer there. Blood was flowing out of the affliction, and fast.

Too much pain to move.

He blinked sluggishly; half-watching the precious air bubbles that were escaping his lips.

There was no point in struggling anymore. Even the bodies beside him had ceased their desperate attempts to reach the surface. They all watched as the light moved farther away. As they moved farther away from the light.

It was a horrible feeling. Like time around you had stopped just so you could feel and grasp and ache in this one moment of hopelessness and pain.

His mind was whirling with unspoken thoughts, unspoken questions.

In his last minute of life he wondered if they had survived.

If Rob and Lily and Hud and . . . what was that girl? Marlena. If they had all survived.

Hell, he was wondering how Beth was doing.

And if they had survived . . .

Would they survive?

Could they survive?

Again, he blinked.

Except . . . when he opened his eyes the light was gone.

Blackness.

Was he dead?

No. Something else had fallen in the water.

A big kinda something.

He sighed. Letting the rest of his air escape.

The block of darkness closed in on him, swallowed him, pushed him deeper.

He closed his eyes. Feeling the rocky surface of the broken concrete with his only able hand.

_I hope you make it, lil bro. Lily, Marlena . . . Beth. I hope you make it._

_Love ya._

_**fin.**_

-_  
_

Well . . . I liked it . . ._  
_


End file.
